The Uncanon Crossover 2
by Kickstore
Summary: Sequel to The Uncanon Crossover. After the prequel, the story reset, not just crossover mlp fanfics but more! All my chracters will interacts again! And of course things will get more confusing.


Barry (The Flash) is running, running as fast as he could. He receive news that his love Kara died. He runs to the church where he sees Kara's (Supergirl) body laying in the open casket.

He sits beside her as he grabs out his vertigo in a test tube.

"Oh Kara, my dear love. Why must it end like this? At least I'll know I'll be happy when I spend the afterlife with you."

He is about to drink the poison, when suddenly Tringer shows up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tringer and I'm here to steal magic."

The Fanfic Squad shows up.

"Not so fast, Tringer!", says Sax.

"This is a human universe. What magic could you possibly steal from here?", Phil asks.

"Love."

Tringer turns as he sees Kara.

"She's dead, never mind."

Kara wakes up. She sees Barry.

"Barry?"

"Kara?"

They both run to hug each other. They kiss.

"Don't ever leave me again.", Barry says.

"I won't, my love!"

Tringer smiles as he grabs his magic remov. He points it at Kara as he sucks out the magic.

Kilgrave shows up (in human form) as he punches Tringer. He grabs the device.

Kara looks dull.

"Who are you again?", asks Kara.

Kilgrave laughs.

"Why is he laughing?", asks AppleSeed.

"Because I could finally make Twilight love me!"

Superman shows up.

"Marvel."

"DC.", Kilgrave says.

"Are you a villain?", asks Superman.

"Yes."

"Whatever I'm just going to punish Kara now."

Superman grabs Kara then flys away. Barry runs after him. Kilgrave grabs Tringer's watch.

"I just need more love!", Kilgrave exclaimed.

He press the watch as he disappears. Tringer wakes up.

"Where is that Kilgrave?", asks Tringer.

"How do you know his name?", asks Phil.

"Oh, uhhhhhh..."

"Never mind, we need to chase Kilgrave. Cindy takes us to him.", Sax says.

The Fanfic Squad disappears.

"Aww come on guys, I thought I was the villain!"

 _In a strange universe,_

Phoebe and Nora are cuddling each other in a couch. Kilgrave appears.

"Who are you?", asks Phoebe.

"I'm Kilgrave and I'm here to steal your love."

Kilgrave pause.

"Hold on, you're sisters, aren't you? I don't want family love, I want romantic love!"

"We do have romantic love.", Nora replies.

"So you're not sisters?", asks Kilgrave.

"No, we are sisters, we're just dating.", Phoebe answers.

Kilgrave's face shows disgust.

"So, not only you're gay, not that there is anything wrong with that, but you both have different age and are sisters?"

"Yes, so are you going to suck our love?"

"Heck no! I don't want that love for me and Twilight."

Twilight appears out of nowhere. Kilgrave turns.

"Twilight, let me show you a little something."

Kilgrave grabs the magic remov as he transfer that magic to her. Twilight's face shows lovestruck. She hugs Kilgrave.

"I love you!"

Kilgrave cries with tears of joy.

"I love you too, Twilight!"

"Well, I don't!", a voice says.

Another Twilight shows up.

"Wrong Twilight, Kilgrave."

"Then, who is this?"

The second Twilight snaps her fingers as the first Twilight puts on underwear and grabs a curtain from the window. She wears the curtain as a cape. She is now Captain Underpants!

Captain Underpants grabs Kilgrave's face as she is puckering her lips. Kilgrave tries his best to not make contact with her.

"No! Twilight!", yells Kilgrave.

The Flash shows up as he runs up and punches Kilgrave. Kilgrave fell down as the device breaks. The magic suck out of Captain Underpants and transferred back to the original owner.

Supergirl shows up.

"Barry?"

"Kara?"

The Flash and Supergirl runs to each other as they make out. The Fanfic Squad shows up.

"Alright, let's stop Kilgrave!", says AppleSeed.

They all look around and see Kilgrave on the floor.

"Aw man, I thought we were the heros.", says Sax.

Ponywriter55 shows up.

"I need to see all of you in a different room."

"And who are you suppose to be?", asks Twilight.

"That's the same thing we should ask about you guys!", exclaims Phoebe.

"My name is Ponywriter55 and I'm with Kickstore."

"What does he want?", asks Barry.

"Mr. Allen, it's something that we both want."

Ponywriter55 opens up a portal that leads to a white room.

"Follow me."

He went through first. The rest followed him of course except Kilgrave.

 _Earlier in another universe,_

Brad (from Don't Mine at Night), Button Mash, and Sweetie Belle walk inside Sugarcube Corner.

"Who built this house?", asks Brad.

"I'm not really sure.", Sweetie Belle says.

"I have to tell you guys, your world is amazing! It has no cubes!"

"Which is why we're jealous of your world.", says Button.

The three sit down. Another Sweetie Belle and Button Mash walks inside.

"You didn't tell me you have clones in your world.", says Brad.

"We don't.", says Button.

"They must be zombies of your world, like how zombies in my world look like my friend Steve."

He draws his sword. He runs to the other Button and Sweetie.

"Wait!", says Button and Sweetie in unison.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shows up in front of them.

"Girls, I need to explain why I've been gone for a long time.", says Sweetie Belle.

"Gone where? Making out with your coltfriend?", says Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle and Button Mash blushed.

"Girls, why are you acting this way?"

"You know why blank flank.", says Apple Bloom.

Button and Sweetie gasp.

Diamond Tiera and Sliver Spoon walk by and join Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Yeah, blank flank!", says Diamond Tiera.

They was a clanging sound. They all look the other way. A samurai pony is sword fighting with Brad.

Diamond look to see two Sweetie Belle and Button Mash. She fainted.

"Why is there a samurai? Aren't they extinct or something?", asks Button Mash.

 _Earlier,_

Kasumi is enjoying his milkshake. He love tasting sweets. He turns around to see Brad drawing his sword. It looks like he is about to attack the other Button Mash and Sweetie Belle.

 _Kasumi P.O.V_

Why would he attack those kids? Should I stand up to him? But I'm so scared, I don't want to cause a scene. What do I do?

Suddenly, everything went old fashioned again. The old fashioned blocky person is about to attack.

I see that brave samurai taking into action as they both fight.

Everything went back to modern fashion.

 _2nd P.O.V_

"Why is there a samurai? Aren't they extinct or something?", asks Button Mash.

"Why would you hurt these kids?", asks the samurai.

"Cause they're zombies."

Sweetie Belle and Button Mash ran up to Brad.

"Brad, they are not zombies, they're not even green.", says Sweetie Belle.

Brad looks as he sees he makes a terrible mistake.

"I'm so sorry, weird samurai."

Kasumi walks to the samurai.

"You're real?"

"Yes I am, Kasumi."

"But how?"

"And why is there two of us?", asks Button Mash from Just Friends.

"I can explain that.", says a voice.

They all look to see Kickstore.

"Who are you?", asks Sweetie Belle from Just Friends.

"I'm Kickstore and I can explain everything."

"Like, why I'm real?", asks the samurai.

"And how we got to Brad's world?", asks Sweetie Belle and Button Mash in unison.

"And why there is two of us?", asks Sweetie Belle and Button Mash from Just Friends.

"Everything."

Kickstore opens up a portal leading to a white room.

"This way."

Kickstore walks inside as the others follow. The portal closes.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Diamond, and Sliver's eyes are all big.

"How come our ex-friend gets to go to a cool portal?", asks Scootaloo.

 _Earlier in another universe,_

You are in front of the schoolhouse to pick up Pinkie. You see her crying as she is running up to you.

"What's wrong?", you ask.

"The fillies at school made fun of me. They call me a freak."

"They're just bullies."

"They said I won't make any friends."

"Well, they're wrong cause I'm your friend and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends in the future."

Ok no more spoilers for You and Pinkie's Farm Life.

Mr. Krupp is chasing Harold and Billy. They stop.

"You boys are in so much trouble!", Mr. Krupp smile.

"Punish us all you want, I'm with Billy and that's that's!", Harold protested.

"Are you guys human?", you ask.

"Yes, I am thank you very much.", Mr. Krupp says sarcastically.

George and Spike appear out of nowhere.

"How did we get here?", they ask in unison.

Spike snaps his fingers hoping to summon Captain Underpants. Mr. Krupp smiled as he takes off his suit and pants. He grabs a curtain from a window and wears it as a cape.

"Tra-La-Laaa!", he sang.

Ponywriter55 shows up.

"Who are you?", you ask.

"Follow me and you will see. That's good I gotta write that!"

He opens up a portal to a white room. He goes through as the rest follow.

 _Earlier in another universe,_

Twilight, Thor, and Loki are walking in the snowy Jotunheim.

"Brother, you better be right about this!", Thor says.

"Oh dear Thor, what does it take for you to trust me? Brother."

"I am not your brother."

"We're here.", Twilight says.

In front of them is a cave with Loki's spear inside. The cave is guarded by Laufey.

"Hello son.", Laufrey greets.

"Son?", Twilight asks.

"Laufey, how are you alive? I killed you."

"Oh but I am not."

Laufey body's morph into Queen Chrysalis.

"Using my own "father" against me?"

"I'm surprised Loki. After all, you are the God of Mischief."

Ponywriter55 shows up as he grabs Loki's staff and stabs Queen Chrysalis.

"By Odin word, who are you?", asks Thor.

"Follow me."

He opens up a portal as the others follow.

 _Earlier in another universe,_

Batman, Superman, Iron Man, and Captain America are hanging out in Wayne Manor.

Rainbow Dash breaks inside as she lock the doors.

"Who are you?", asks Batman.

"No time to explain."

She barricade the doors as a pony crowd is constantly banging the doors.

"You will pay for what you did to my son!", yells a pony.

"How could you do this to us?"

"I want the spinner back!"

"Wait, are you the pony jerk who stole the fidget spinners from Ponyville.", asks Iron Man.

She nodded.

"That's total injustice!", yells Batman.

"It's just a spinner.", argues Superman.

"Oh really? You're just jealous cause the Fidget Spinner God made me one!"

He shows him a fidget spinner shaped as the Batman logo. Superman grabs the spinner, stomp it on the ground, and lasers it with his eyes.

Batman gasp. He pick up the dust that is left of the spinner.

"Batson, are you okay?"

He turns to Superman.

"How could you do this?"

Iron Man face palmed.

"This is why we need the Sokovia Accords, superheroes are out of control."

"Like you?", ask Captain America.

"Hey, at least I'm not taken credit for Uncle Sam."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Are you still crying about Pepper Potts?"

"Hey! Peter Potts isn't dead, they prove that in Spider-Man: Homecoming."

"You mean the movie that you claim to be Iron Man 4 because the Marvel team can't fit a slot for you?"

"Hey, I'm too good to have a sequel!"

"Sure you are."

While the four heroes are fighting, the ponies crash through the door. A stampede she's inside as they targeted on Rainbow Dash.

"Run!", Rainbow Dash yelled.

Play this while reading [ watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ]

The five run to town as the ponies chase them. They all hide in in a gas station bathroom.

There was one problem, the bathroom is only meant for one person (or pony).

"Uhh could you guys give a little room?", asks Iron Man.

"How about you take that armor off?", suggests Superman.

"Oh yeah? Well how about you uhhhh...Cap, get rid of your shield!"

"What shield?"

"You know, the shield you always use in the Avenger movies."

"Didn't I drop that shield at the end of Captain America: Civil War?"

Iron Man is reveled to have possession of the shield.

"Oops, hehe."

"Just get rid of your suit and your shield.", demands Rainbow Dash.

"But they both make me feel special."

The bathroom door opens as the five collapse on the ground.

"Kickstore?", the heroes ask in unison.

Kickstore opens up a portal to a white room.

"Go to the portal."

"Is this about the fidget spinner thing?", asks Rainbow Dash.

"No."

"Okay, let's go in."

 _Earlier in another universe,_

There is a huge white room. Two portals open as two groups came out.

The first group consist of Ponywriter55, the Flash, Supergirl, Phil, Sax, Nora, Phoebe, AppleSeed, Twilight, and Captain Underpants.

The second group consist of Kickstore, Kasumi, the samurai, Brad, Button Mash, Sweetie Belle, Button Mash from Just Friends, and Sweetie Belle from just friends.

The group merges as Ponywriter55 and Kickstore walk away from their group.

"I'll be right back.", Ponywriter55 says.

He left in a portal. He came back with you, Pinkie Pie, George, Harold, Billy, and Spike.

"Ok why don't you all take a seat?", suggest Ponywriter55.

Everyone (but Ponywriter55 and Kickstore) sit in chairs that are together but separate.

Not all the empty chairs are sat on.

"Be right back.", says Ponywriter55 and Kickstore in unison as they come through a portal.

They came back as two different group.

Ponywriter55's group consists of Twilight, Loki, and Thor.

Kickstore' group consists of Iron Man, Captain America, Batman, Superman, and Rainbow Dash.

"Thor?", asks Iron Man and Captain America in unison.

"Iron Man and Captain America?", asks Thor.

Iron Man turns as he sees Loki. He flys up to him as he punches him.

"No Iron Man, he is one of the. 'Good guys'."

"Thank you brother."

They all sit down except the authors.

"Hey, I didn't mean to sit down.", says Superman.

He turns to Kara.

"Who is this hot chick?"

The Flash and Supergirl's face shows disgust.

"Ewww gross, I'm your cousin!"

"Oh uhhh ooookkkaay."

Superman turns away as Batman laughs at him.

"Will everypony just shut up? I like to know what's going on so I can move on my day as soon as possible.", says Twilight.

"Let me explain I'm Kickstore and this is Ponywriter55."

"You are all in a fanfic.", explains Ponywriter55,"a crossover."

"Why make a crossover of random characters meeting up with you?", you asks.

"And aren't you the king of the Universe Hub?", asks Barry.

"Well yes", answers Kickstore," me and Ponywriter55 make fanfics together. I post all the fanfics in ."

"While I post the My Little Pony related ones in ."

"My little pony?", asks Spike.

The authors explain what the show is.

"We also want to tell the readers that Samurai Gourmet is Magic, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight is Captain Underpants, Fanfic Squad, You and Pinkie's Farm Life, Just Friends, and Don't Mine at Night are related to each other.", explains Kickstore.

"While the other stories are probably never crossover or relate to each other in canon life."

"Canon? Wait does that mean we are uncanon?", asks Sax.

They both nod.

"Anyways about You..", says Kickstore.

"Me?", you asks.

"Yes if your story coexists with the others then you can mean he or she which is confusing consists of what-"

"Blah blah blah!", says a voice.

"Oh no.", says Ponywriter55.

"He's comming.", says Kickstore.

Deadpool walks up.

"Well this is awkward because of the fact that you fudgers didn't invite me!"

"But we haven't publish a fanfic about you yet.",says Kickstore.

"But you're going to! And you thought I wouldn't show up well guess what? I can break the fourth wall and all your walls so I can appear when I want you fudgers. What the heck! No I meant to say Hell. What is happening why can't I curse?"

"Because this story is meant for everyone so even if this story consists mature stories like Twilight Sparkle, it's rated K+."

"Well fudge! Hey readers don't listen to these two boring duck puckers cause this might as well be a blog post or a forum! And I'll appear in a Mlp story and in this story I'll remember this fanfic happen."

"Can you just leave?", asks Kickstore.

"Fine but remember I'll be back and I'll curse."

He puts on shades as he disappears.

Paul Trump and Celestia shows up.

"Hey guys, when are we starting the election?", ask Trump.

"Election?", asks Spike.

They both explain the election.

They all immediately voted themselves as everyone but Trump and Celestia becomes president.

"I feel like we done this before.", says Phil.

Cindy shows up on Phil's watch.

"Yes you did in The Uncanon Crossover which only consist of mlp stories."

"We created a sequel because we feel like like we should include all our stories to crossover.", says Kickstore.

"And it does not mess our stories cause this is uncanon.", says Ponywriter55.

"The fanfics are Paul Trump vs Celestia, Harold's Gay, Batman v Superman v Captain America v Iron Man: Copyright War, Fanfic Squad, Don't Mine at Night, Barry and Kara, You and Pinkie Pie's Farm Life, Twilight Sparkle, Just Friends, Rainbow Dash vs Fidget Spinners, Phoebe and Nora's Ho**ny Love, Samurai Goirmet is Magic, Twilight is Captain Underpants, and Equestria Ragnarök.", says Cindy, "and this fanfic is about to end in 3, 2

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

 **And now here's a teaser for an upcoming Deadpool fic.**

Deadpool is holding a sledge hammer as he is on top on a sandy ground.

 _All the movies I've done,_

He hit the ground with the hammer.

 ** _Flashback,_**

Weapon XI is shown.

Deadpool and Francis are seen fighting.

 ** _Present,_**

Cancer, it never hurts me.

He hits the ground again.

 ** _Flashback,_**

Wade and Vanessa are in the hospital as they learn he has cancer.

 ** _Present,_**

But the haters,

He hits it again.

I could care less

 ** _Flashback,_**

Deadpool points a gun at Francis.

 ** _Present,_**

It's the stories we are really into.

 ** _Flashback,_**

Deadpool argues with Ponywriter55 and Kickstore.

 ** _Present,_**

He hits it again.

 _ **Flashback,**_

Deadpool fell in the Everfree Forest.

 ** _Present,_**

 _I'm coming._

More flashbacks show up in his head.

He drops the hammer. He walks away as Ponyville is in front of him.

 _I'm coming for fun._

The floor engraves the Deadpool logo.

 ** _Comming Soon,_**

* * *

I hope you enjoy and also you can read this fic in fimfiction too, just saying. If you want to know what I was saying about You and Pinkie Pie's Farm Life before I got rudely interrupted by Deadpool, check out my fimfic page and you may find an explanation. Let me know what you think and you're welcome to check for any mistakes.


End file.
